Fight for our love
by yepthishappened
Summary: sequel to "Some Bonds just can't be Broken" the third Quarter Quell, what happens when the tributes are reaped from lovers of previous tributes? Gale and Katniss story.  hope you enjoy it
1. the announcement

**Hey guys, so this is going to be a multi chapter story which is a sequel to my story "some bonds just can't be broken"****, you don't have to go read that one to understand this. Thanks again for all the support you guys gave me on the other one, and I hope you like this one. **

**Gale and Katniss story, I chose to ignore Mockingjay completely, no offence but I didn't like how it was going. So this is happening in catching fire,**

**I don't own anything **

**R&R please**

It has been months since me and Gale's "confessions" in the forest, through this time we have gotten in a lot of bad times but we always made up and now we are stronger than ever.

It was nearing the time of the year for the games again, and as the day drew near, I felt more and more uneasy, knowing that I was going to have to mentor with Peeta, and potentially watch 2 kids die. What made it worse is that this year, is the year of the quarter quell, which happens every 25 years, and from what I heard, the twists in these make the normal games seem peaceful. I shuddered at these thoughts, having been through the games myself, it's hard to imagine what could make these games worse.

Today, it was the reading of the card, they were going to announce this year's theme, for the quarter quell, some kind of twist that will make these games more "exciting". I sat down in front of the television with my family along with Gale's. Gale put an arm around me protectively, seeing my pale expression and obvious uneasiness.

The anthem played, followed by President Snows usual speech. Then a little boy steps forward, holding out a box which the president opens revealing tidy rows of yellow envelopes. He reached his hands and pulled one envelope out. He opened it then said, "Now, to honour our third Quarter Quell." He pauses "On the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, as a reminder that by rebelling against the capitol, your lovers will be hurt and sacrificed. The female and male tributes, will be the loved one of each of the tributes of the seventy-fourth games."

My heart stopped as I heard this, everybody in the room had their eyes on Gale and I, we had all heard what Snow had just read out. The tributes from 12 will be the lovers of me and Peeta. Which means….Gale.

**Okay this was probably pretty short but I thought that this might a good place to end the chapter, next chapter will be the reaping and what happens. Reviews please and I am open to suggestions**

**xoxo**

sweetmelodies 021


	2. the reaping

**Hey guys, wow, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts from the last chapter, I'm so glad you guys like it so far. I know I've said this before but I just wanted to shout out to teamgale143 again for amazing ideas. So here's chapter two, hope you guys like it, and please review (: I don't own anything.**

Me and Gale decided to go take a walk out in the forest, I still had tears in my eyes, and Gale was still holding onto me firmly. I turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Gale, it's all my fault, because of me you're going to be a tribute, you might die Gale," I sobbed.

"You're sorry for what Catnip? For making me happier in these past month than I've ever been?" He put a hand under my chine, lifting up my face. "I love you Katniss, and nothing will make me regret loving you. If I have to go to the games, so be it, I'll win, and I'll win just so that I can come back to you."

I smiled weakly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We continued walking, me feeling a bit better, but then a thought crossed my mind, "What if I get sent in as Peeta's love?"

For a second I saw Gale's expression change to something of fear. But then he looked at me and his expression eased, probably trying to make me feel better.

"Then we'll just have to do it together."

"Okay."

We spent the rest of the day in the woods, hunting and the eventually kissing. It was dark when I got home.

I lay on my bed that night thinking. Did Peeta still love me? It had all originally been an act, but for him it was something more, and we both knew that. Since we got back from the games, we've been to many public appearances, where we acted like a couple, but off camera we really haven't talked a lot.

He didn't know about Gale and I, not a lot of people did, but I was sure the capitol knew and there's nothing I could do to hide it. _But what if Peeta thought that I actually loved him too? And what would happen if me and Gale actually went into the arena together? Can we outsmart the gamekeepers again? _The millions of thoughts became jumbled in my mind, and the last thought I remembered before falling asleep was that no matter what happens, I'll always love Gale,

. . .

It was the day of the reaping, my mother got me into a beautiful white dress and braided my hair. I was close to crying again and fell into my mothers arms, hugging her tight.

I got to the reaping stadium and stood there as the mayor made his speech and Effie did her usual thing.

"Okay so let the reaping begin," exclaimed Effie finally. "As usual, ladies first," the ceremony was different this time, instead of drawing names out of hundredth, she was just going to read out a name from the envelope, yes the capitol always have their ways. "The first tribute this year, the love of Peeta Mellark is…KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

I knew this was coming, but I was still hoping that it won't. There was a lot of whispering in the crowds, I didn't have the courage to look at Peeta, but I glanced over at Gale, who gave me a glance of reassurance.

I walked up the stage, I might be imagining it, but I think even Effie looked a bit sad.

"Okay moving on," she opened the second envelope, I knew what was in it and I wish I could shut off my ears, "The second tribute this year, and the love of Katniss Everdeen is…" Effie's eyes widened in shock. This time I allowed myself to look at Peeta, he seemed to think it was him, because he was already stepping forward. Gale was doing the same. "GALE HAWTHORNE!" The whispering got at least 10 times louder. The look on Peeta's face was horrible and filled with hurt, but I'm pretty sure my expression was even worse.

Gale joined me on stage, holding my hand tightly in his. Peeta's expression still did not ease and he wouldn't look me in the eye, I felt horrible for hurting him, because I did love him, just not in that way.

"So I give you the tributes of the seventy-fifth Hunger Games," Effie exclaimed spreading out her arms.

I don't remember much of the things that happened after as I was being escorted to the Justice building.

**So, I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations, and to those who read my other story, yeah it was a bit different from what I had in the preview. Review and give me some thought about the chapter. Love you guys **

**Xoxo**

**Sweetmelodies021**


	3. The Visitors

**Hey guys, I feel really bad because I haven't updated any of my stories yet since the summer but I'm going to start trying again. So thank you everyone so much for the amazing reviews, I really hope that I don't let you guys down with the following chapters. As always I don't own anything.**

Katniss POV

I sat in my room at the justice building, waiting for my visitors to start coming to say their last good byes. I have the feeling of being pushed into a déjà vu. Last year I was sitting at the exact same spot, preparing to die, I came back that time, believing I am safe forever, but I was wrong, because here I am again.

Tears are streaming out of my eyes and I no longer have the strength to hide them. Gale is going with me, and after the last hunger game, I'm sure there's no way that they will allow two people to win again. I don't think I'll be able to stand losing him, especially since it's my stupid emotions that got him into this whole mess in the first place. Thoughts of Gale brings me to Peeta, his expression when he heard Gale's name called instead of his will be imprinted in my heart forever, my heart just broke seeing the hurt that I brought him, the hurt that I'm bringing everyone. And of course there's my family, I really don't wanna think about the stress that they will be under, seeing my life in danger for the second time.

I was tore from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening, declaring the presence of my first visitors; as I expected, it was my mom and Prim. They both had tears in their eyes, and they pulled me into their arms. We stayed like that for a long time, not needing words to convey the love and the pain that was searing inside of us. When our time was up, my mom bid me a few final good byes and I love yous before leaving.

I sat back down, eyes away from the floor, because I knew who was next. Peeta walked in slowly, not meeting my eyes. He took a seat in front of me and slowly raised his head, as I did the same.

After a long silence, I managed to say a gentle hello with a sad smile. He did not smile back.

"So I guessed I just imagined everything all this time huh?" he asked, a hint of coldness in his tine that gave me chills.

"No, it was real, I felt something too." That wasn't a lie, I did love Peeta, and during the games, I did think for moments that he might be the one, that there was a future for us. But what I feel towards Peeta is different from Gale, Peeta was someone who shared an experience with me, we grew together as we helped each other survive, and for that I'm grateful. Gale and I have known each other for years, we were alike, and there's raw chemistry between us that I didn't feel towards anybody else. "It's just that -"

"You feel more towards Gale," he finished for me.

"Yeah," I whispered quietly. I could clearly see the heart break on his face, and I really wanted to stop it. "But trust me, I do love you, and I always will." With those words slipping out of my lips, I walked over, and slowly leaned in to place a light kiss on Peeta's cheeks.

His hand went to the place where my lips touched, "I love you Katniss, but if you choose Gale, then I respect your decision. And know that I will always be there for you."

He stood up and walked away, without giving me a chance to reply. He's upset, it's obvious, but I hope he's only mad at me, I really hope he doesn't blame Gale for this. It's always me, Katniss Everdeen who messes up everything for everyone.

I got a few more visitors after that, including Madge and some people from the Seam. Eventually no more footsteps approached my door, I was again forced into a deadly silence as I kept on waiting.

**Okay that was short and a little depressing but some of you said you wanted some Peeta in this, for you guys who were expecting more Gale, I'm sorry, but I thought I'd address that whole thing before moving on. So I hope it was okayy, and please let me know what you think. REVIEW pls.**

**Xoxo**

**Sweetmelodies021**


	4. Day 1 moments before the official start

**Hey guys, I'm sosososo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I really don't have any excuses this time, but recent reviews made me really want to update for you guys. Don't hate me and I hope this fits your expectations. I want to let you guys know that starting from this chapter, this might lead off of the original story, and I might some of the details wrong with training and interviews, because it's been a pretty long time since I read the Hunger Games, and I really don't have time to go read it again, so sorry is you see errors in setting and the order of all the procedures, or if some things just seem really general and hazy, tell me if you see things that I need to change. Kay enough drabbling, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything, R&R.**

Katniss POV

I stared out the misty train windows, watching tiny rain drops hit the window. Gale sat beside me, his arms tight around my waist in an effort to calm me. We've been sitting here in silence for what feels like days. We didn't say a word to each other since getting on the train other than a brief hello; we didn't need words, right now all we needed was each other's company and comfort. This all felt so familiar to me yet also so distant, the reality of going through that process, seeing all those wild capitol people, entering that arena, it was all slowly starting to sink in. I turned my head slowly to look at Gale, he looked calm, but behind the nonchalant expression, I knew he was worrying just as much as I did.

Noticing my glare, Gale's gaze shifted to meet my eyes; his brows furrowed, as if he has read my thoughts, "It's okay Katniss, like I said before, the capitol just wants a good show, you were able to win once before, and this time you got me with you. We'll be unstoppable."

"I know we can, but what happens when it's just the two of us left in that arena? The capitol already hates me as it is, they won't let there be two victors this time. I'm pretty sure they'd rather have no victors than two victors, just so that they can prove to everyone that they are in charge."

"Maybe, but we don't have to worry about that right now, why don't we focus on things one step at a time," his smile was comforting, and made me relax slightly. He was right, we shouldn't be worrying about the end when we need to first defeat all the others; but I just couldn't not think about it. Scenerios started playing in my head, of what could happen, and I shuddered, I would rather someone kill me before it was just the two of us left, that would make things so much easier.

"Okay," I replied, just to reassure him, because I don't want him having to worry about me on top of himself. Hearing that, Gale leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, I kissed him back with more force, but our little moment got interupted as the train slowed down, and it was announced to us that we are entering the capitol. Gale, having never seen the capitol outside of the footage he's seen on screen. He leaned across, looking outside the window, with an almost childish hint of curiousity appearing on his grey eyes. He seemed mesmerized by this new setting, as I probably was the last time I was here.

The capitol people stared at us back, chatting excitedly about their new toys this year, the things which their just going to shut in a cage and laugh at while they killed each other off. Yeah I guess its not their fault they were brainwashed since they were kids but I just cannot bring myself to not hate them. I looked over at Gale agian, the initial excitement and curiousity seemed to have faded, and the truth about the capitol and its "morals" settled in. His face was again twisted in a disaproving grimace.

At last the train pulled in to a stop, and Haymitch and Effie appeared to lead us to our rooms. Haymitch looked more distressed as usual, I don't blame him, this year was supposed to be the year where he can finally stop being the mentor, but since I got reaped and the situation with Peeta, Haymitch got the job again. The four of us walked towards the elevator, headed towards the 12th level.

****line break*****

I walked out of my shower door, with Gale sitting on my bed, waiting for me as I cleaned myself up. I sat down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulders, tomorrow everything starts, the opening ceremonies, then training, then interviews, and then boom we're in the arena. I decided we needed to cherish this last few hours, just being together, before we get thrown in the mess that is the Hunger Games. Before long are arms were wrapped up around each other, lips moving to gently meet. In this moment, all we needed was each other, the love that is shared between us being the only thing that kept us sane in the messed up world that out unfortunate lives live in.

"I love you, no matter what happens after today, I always will" I told him.

"I love you too, forever"

**So yeah, another chapter, I don't know about this one, it felt kinda OOC and too lovey. But I wanted them to really get some time for themselves before the craziness begins. This all sets the mood about how they really have to rely on each other's love to stay sane. So tell me what you think, suggestions? I'm sorry for being so bad at updating, I really am, but I will try harder from now on. And reviews makes me want to update so please review.**

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies021**


	5. Day 2: meeting with Cinna

**Hey y'all. This wasn't that slow of an update was it? Sorry, I had exams but I'm done now. So I've been getting some requests for this story. I just want to let you guys know that if you want anything to happen in the story, let me know. I will try my best to incorporate them into the story. But if its really big, then that might be harder because I have the storyline sorta planned out. SO as usual, I hope you guys enjoy, thank you for all you people who reviewed. I don't own anything. Oh and again, this isn't going to be the same format as the original HG cuz I can't remember everything. Just imagine that they made a different format cuz its the quarter quell.**

Katniss POV

The next morning, I woke up with Gale's arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked over, seeing his peaceful face in slumber. There's innocence on it that is never there when he's awake. Spending time with him made me feel safe in this messed-up time, made me forget about the unfairness of the world we lived in, just for a few seconds.

Gale stirred beside me, eyes slowly fluttering open to meet mine. Our little moment was interrupted by a loud banging on the door, followed by Effie intruding in yelling 'It's a big big day!" Maybe it was just me over thinking things, but even Effie seemed to be emotionally drained. She didn't look surprised to find the two of us together. Effie might be crazy and everything, but through the time we spent together, I truly started to believe that she is a wonderful person, just brought up to think the wrong things, like all the capitol people.

Gale left to go get ready, as I myself washed up and picked out an outfit, not that it mattered.

The focus of the day was appearance, which meant that right after breakfast, I was escorted to meet with Cinna while Gale left to meet up with Portia. I missed Cinna, I really did. Other than Peeta, he was the closest thing I had to a true friend the last time I was here. He was a real person, who always listened to m problems and understood what I was going through, unlike most of the capitol citizens. Plus, Cinna was a huge reason to why I was able to survive the games, without his "girl who was on fire" concept, I never would have captured any attention and get all those sponsors period.

"There's the girl on fire!" Cinna greeted me as soon as I walked into the room, pulling me into a tight embrace. Like everyone I've talked too since I got here, he sounded sadder than usual as well. After some small talk, he walked me to the back of the room, pulling off the covers to the gorgeous outfits that he's obviously worked really hard on. These outfits looked simpler than last year's but with Cinna, you can never be sure.

"You like them?" he casually asked as I observed them, I nodded. "I though we'd take on a bit of a different approach this year. Everybody already knows who Katniss Everdeen is, plus you got the advantage because you were the most recent victor so no one's forgotten about you yet. I though that his time around, we be a bit more subtle, and go for a more approachable look. Get people to like you, and your relationship with Gale. Plus I don't think we should make too much of a show, you know what I mean."

I know what he meant, the capitol os clearly upset about the little stunt with the berries that I pulled last year. If anything, they wanted me to lose, as soon as possible. They didn't want me to stir up anymore trouble among the citizens. There's been talks about revolutions from the poorer districts. Again, all the problems leads back to me, Katniss Everdeen.

After two hours going over details of clothing and the overall image I should present myself with, we finally got a chance to really talk.

"So how are yo holding up Katniss? It must have been hard hearing that your coming back here."

"It was just unexpected, you know. I hate how my mother and Prim will have to worry again. And this time there was the whole thing with Gale and Peeta. I just feel like no matter how hard I try, all I ever do is hurt everyone I love."

"It's not your fault, we all love you and we will be there to support you. You and me both know who is really the cause of all this."

"Thanks Cinnam, but it doesn't matter now I guess. Because I'm not coming home this time, I'm getting Gale out of there, it's the least I can do for everyone right now."

Cinna's expression seemed despaired, but it quickly recovered. It didn't matter to me what others tell me, my decision is made.

"If that's what you want," was the last thing Cinna said before Effie bursted in, announcing the end of the session.

After dinner, me and Gale decided to climb to the roof of the building. We sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Then I finally spoke up.

"So how was your day..."

"Tolerable. The people here are all freaks, but i guess that Portia woman was nice."

"This is all settling in, isn't it? We're going in this thing together, and the best case scenerio is that one of us comes out."

"Yeah. But just know that I'll do everything I can to save you, your family needs you."

"No, you need to go home, you will take care of the people back home."

"Katniss..." he tried to argue.

"No! This isn't up for discussion Gale. If you don't live through this and I do, I will never be able to live with myself. I'd be as good as dead if you're not there by my side."

Tears were in my eyes now. Since that first day when I volunteered for Prim, I've tried to stay strong, trying to prove to the world that I'm not afraid of anything. But sitting here with Gale, having to face the harsh reality, all my defenses came down. Gale wrapped his arms tighly around me, holding my as I cried, tears soaking the fabric on his shoulders. He kissed my forehead, trailing down until it reached my lips. I felt his strong arms lift me up, carrying me to my room, putting me down in my bed while getting beside me. I slept peacefully, allowing myself to escape into the security of my dreams.

**I don't know... this one isn't that good. Any suggestions? R&R please. sorry, i wrote a better version but it got deleted and I had to rewrite it... anyhows.**

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies021**


	6. The bloodbath

**Hi, so as usual I'm sorry for the lack of updates, as a reader of fanfiction i know how frustrating it is to wait for updates sometimes, but I'm really trying my best, so please stay with me here. Also, its come to my attention that some of you think that this is going really slowly, so... I have made the decision to skip a lot of stuff and skip right to the games. If theres people who wants to read the in between story, message me and depending on how many of those responces I get, I will maybe add in something. Anyhow, without further rambling, the new chapter. and I dont own anything :)**

Katniss POV:

The past few days had been crazy, it seemed to have blurred by so fast, and now I was seconds from my second entrance to the arena. My mind was racing fast, little cloudy memories of training and the interviews dotted my mind. Me and both Gale both scored 12s from the training, me having hung a dummy and writing serena crane's name on it. It was a dumb move, I know; but I got caught up in the anger that I felt at the moment and didnt think straight. The scores were unexpected but having thought it over with Gale and Haysmitch, I realised it was the capitols way of punishing me. Sure, I had been excited at first, since the score was going to garentee me a lot of sponsors, but I also saw how it was going to make me stand out to the other tributes, and they will try harder to get rid of us as fast as possible.

Above me, the countdown begin as I got lowered onto the platforms. 10, 9, 8, 7, My breathing quickened, and I set my gaze on the objects displayed in front of the cornucopia that I plan to take before running as far as I could from them. 6, 5, 4, I turned my head to Gale beside me, our eyes met for a moment and he casted me a weak smile before turning his focus back in front of him. 3, 2, My mind briefly thought of Prim and my mom before 1. I leaped off the platform, sprinting towards the bow, dodging a punch of the boy from district 2, who was already armed, I ran away with a backpack and a bow, before having a chance to get arrows. Swords were swung in my way, as tributes tried to take out the girl on fire, I swung the bow and kicked, running past all of them, catching glimpses of Gale fighting for his life. I wanted to step in, but I knew that if I did we might end up both dying before the day ended.

I ran into the forest, in the direction of the boiling sun. Me and Gale had decided that in advance, just to avoid losing each other. I ran and ran and ran, not caring that my lungs are threatening to explode any moments, and that my legs seemed to have lost their control. I ran until I finally collapsed, and only dared not get up once I was sure that I was far from the others.

I remembered Gale, he was supposed to be travelling the same way, but the forest around me seemed dead silent. I listened intently, any signs of footsteps that could either be him or another tribute.

But nothing.

I was alone right now, with no idea of how far I am with another living thing.

After about half an hour, with my breathing finally returning to their normal pace, I stood up and gathered up the contents that I had managed to achieve in the bloodbath. I walked over to a large tree, just so that I have cover in case someone shows up. I opened the bag, I pulled out a bottle of water which I immediately took small sips of, some dried meat, a small pan, a pocket knife and a sleeping bag that reflects body heat. It was similar to the one I had last year which played a huge part in my survial, but without the iodine, my water supply was going to be cut down.

Above my head the sun began to fall, and I found myself start to worry more for Gale, has something happened to him during the bloodbath? No surely he's still alive... I had heard 11 canons, and he could very well be one of them. I decided to just settle down first and wait for the capitol's announcements to come on where the faces of those who died will be projected onto the night sky. I climbed on top of the tree, settling myself and my possesions on a branch that was thick enough to hold my weight, but high enough to keep me safe. My heart beated faster and faster, as I stared at the starry sky, hoping that I will not see the face of my love on there tonight.

At last the anthem played and one by one the faces showed. Two of the careers are already out, the boy from 1, and the girl from 2. one by one the faces passed in the order of their districts. We were down to only one more face, and since the girl from 11 had already been seen, the only options left for the last tribute was the boy from 11 or... Gale. My stomach twisted as I dreaded what I was about to see, but then the image changed and I breathed out a sign of relief. Gale isn't dead, he's still alive in this arena, maybe even nearby, breathing.

He had survived, those words sounded so good playing in my head. I wondered where he was and what had happened to him. It wasn't any of our fault that we got seperated, but where exactly is he? Is he somewhere close in this forest, wondering the same thing? Or did he set off somewhere else, wanting to see how long he can last by himself. No he wouldn't do that, he was Gale.

I wanted to call out into the pitch darkness, I wanted to scream his name until I hear his voice yell Catnip back at me, but I didn't dare let out a whimper. I just lay their all night, making up different scenarios about what could have happened until I finally fell asleep.

**So I think I'll stop right there, I actually liked this one cuz things are starting to happen. ccmeu did you catch the frying pan reference? I promise I'll make her use it some how, cloud-lover26 i hope this made the story a bit more interesting. and to all my other awesome reviewers with no specific requests, THANK YOU THANK YOU i love you guys and i love writing for you ;)**

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies021**


	7. the reunion

Katniss POV;

I woke up at dawn, before the sun has fully rose. I was awakened by the sound of a canon, declaring the death of yet another tribute. The canon reminded me of just how intense this game is, that I cannot let my guard down no matter what time of the day it is. I wondered if it could have been Gale, being apart from him was slowly tearing me up inside; where could he possibly be?

I gathered up all of my stuff, taking a small sip from my water supply. I slithered down the tree, setting out to accomplish the few things that I've decided was essential. I was going to find a water source, make myself some arrows, figure out the tricks in this arena, and if luck is on my side, find Gale.

I slowly started walking, listening carefully for voices and footsteps. This side of the arena was a forest, much like the one last year; I kept walking in the opposite direction of the cornucopia, hoping to see where the arena ends. I was surprised to find that I hadn't been far from the boundaries separating me and the rest of the world. No more than an hour of walking, I came to wide river that stretches far each side. It went on for what seems like forever. I picked up a pebble from the ground, throwing it towards the sky hovering above the water. Sure enough, a few metres in, an invisible wall seemed to burn into the rock, shooting it back towards me. The force field confirmed my suspicions, and I decided to follow it to discover more of the arena.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that made my heart leap. Right there, strategically placed was something that was something familiar, something that other might not even see, it was one of Gale's traps.

I ran over to it, feeling his presence around it. Gale was alive, and he had to be close here somewhere.

I checked the surroundings, looking for any signs of his presence, footprints, bits of rope, anything.

Without any luck, I decided to just settle down beside it, taking cover beside a large tree trunk and a tent-like thing I fashioned out of leaves. I waited for him,knowing that he would go around to all of his traps, checking for the caught prey before the day came to a close.

As the day went on, i watched curiously as small innocent animals came across the snare. Some were able to dodge it, while others got caught, helplessly struggling before finally surrendering. It was a simple thing, me having set up so many snares with Gale while hunting, but I never saw the process this closely.

_It can't be that different from hunting._

I remember those words from coming from Gale when he visited me before my first game. I wasn't sure what I felt about that. Ever since that day where I set those tracker jackers on Glimmer, I had changed. Sure I have killed hundreds of animals during my hunting, but this was different. That day, I killed someone just for the sake of killing them, and now that I think about it-

I didn't want to think about it, these games were making my mind threatening to explode at any second.

So I continues sitting there, rain started to pour making everything even fuzzier in my head. I just sat there away from the rest of the world. Trying to stay sane from all the mess that this game has brought me. I thought more about the tributes last year, I thought about the capitol people who were probably watching me, I thought about Peeta, and I thought about what's going to happen this time, to me and to the love of my life.

In the late afternoon, after me being there for at least 2 hours, I heard the sound that I was waiting for. I saw Gale appear between the woods opposite of me, approaching his snares with caution. My heart seemed to be beating out of my chest, I ran out as quiet as I could, tackling him from behind.

"Gale," I whispered softly, scared that my voice will be carried to the ears of the others. He seemed to have been stunned, as his hand went straight to a knife that he carried on his belt. But upon hearing my voice, he relaxed, turning around.

"Katniss?"

He pulled me into a tight embrace, when he pulled back I kissed him, trying to tell him all those things that I couldn't put into words.

"I was so worried about you!" we both said to each other when we finally pulled away for breath.

Smiling slightly at saying the same thing, I looked into his eyes with seriousness. "You have no idea what these two days have been like, not knowing where you were. Every time I heard a canon, I could only pray that it wasn't you. And today when I saw your snare, you don't know how happy I was."

"Have you been waiting for me all day?" he said, a bit concerned.

"Not really, just the afternoon. I got a lot of time to think, and try to clear my head." I smiled briefly.

"What can I say, I think might have worried more than you though."

"You get a good look around this place yet?"

"Yeah, I've been out all day, this place is split into 4 sections, all in a circle I think, with the cornucopia in the middle. Our section is deciduous forests, There's a desert part, a rain forest part and then there's a section that is just water, and as you probably realised the whole thing is also surrounded by water. My guess is that most of the tributes are in either of the two forests, which means that we are not far from them"

I nodded to this, soaking up the info. I looked over at the animals, hanging idly on the snares. Gale grinned, moving me closer to him. "What do you say we try and forget about the games for now, and just celebrate our reunion?"

That night, me and Gale took cover under the mat that I had made earlier, cooking our meat slowly in a small fire that should be hard to see from a distance. We ate, we kissed and we took the most out of each others company. Four faces lit up the sky that day after the an them played, leaving the total number of tributes remaining in the arena as 9. Seven more innocent people who will have to die, if we ever want a shot at making it out alive. I hoped that the others will battle it out between them, because I really didn't want to be responsible for anyone losing their lives ever again; even though I knew when the time came I would have to, if not for my then for the boy who was sound asleep beside me as I took the second shift in keeping guard.

**Hey guys, I've been trying to finish this all week, but I kinda got writers block. I thought I knew where I was going with this, but I kind of don't anymore. Anyhow, I kinda just did the best I could with this chapter, but I don't like it that much, so I'm sorry. But please R&R anyways so I can get some inspiration for next time. **

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies52**


	8. The fight

**Hi guys, here's another chapter. I'm going to try really hard from now on to make my chapters longer, cuz i was reading them over yesterday and some of them were reeeally short. This whole inside the arena thing is actually harder to write about than I expected, I think I'm gonna start focusing on the action than the relationship... we'll see. I don't own anything and thanks guys so much for the reviews and alerts. And also, please guys keep reviewing, I haven't been getting a lot of them lately and I'm not trying to be one of those authors that beg for them, but i kinda need some inspiration right now. Hunger games were out this week! i didn't have time to watch it yet :'( but hopefully soon. haha team gale atw. kay anyhows:**

I woke with a hand gently nudging my shoulder, my eyes flustered open, adjusting to the light before making out Gale's handsome feature above me. I had been keeping guard, but I guess somehow the exhaustion caught up to me and I fell asleep. I was mad at myself, for not being careful, I mean, I could have been the reason that both of us were dead! Gale seemed to be reading my mind, because right then he said "Don't worry Catnip, it's not your fault, plus I was awake anyways."

"_Great_" I thought, now he's missing sleep because of me too.

"So what should we do today?" I asked him, while walking over to grab some of the left overs from yesterday. "After all this is the hunger games and we can't just chill together like its just another Sunday for us." I gave him a quick kiss as I said that.

"Well we could," Gale teased pulling me into his arms again. After a few minutes we stopped kissing and he let go of me. _Wow, the capitol people are probably loving us right now, the new starcrossed lovers of district 12. _And I was right, because just when I was thinking this, a tiny silver parachute floated down towards us.

Gale seemed to be thinking the same thing because when he saw the parachute land in my hands, he laughed and said "see, told you we could have."

I untied the small package from the parachute, excited to find the prize inside, just as I was about to open it, I handed it to Gale. This was the first sponsorship he's received in the games, and I though he should get the experience. Smiling at me, he took the package, slowly revealing what was inside.

It was a small bottle of iodine.

We both smiled, seeing that this was about the only thing that we were missing in order to survive well. Excluding what I have won from the cornucopia, Gale has managed to get ropes for his snares, night vision glasses and two small knives. Those added with our hunting experience, we should be unstoppable.

"How many people are left now?" Gale asked me.

"The last time I checked 9 including us, with 3 of them being careers."

"Oh yeah? so 7 more people before there's only us."

I shuddered at his statement, "I don't think I'm ready to think about that. I don't want to think about how I'm gonna die."

"Katniss, I though we talked about this, you are not going to die, I can't have you taken out of my life, I just can't"

"Well its going to be one of us and I'm not letting it be you."

"No it's not, we'll find a way around it, we always do."

Our voices were beginning to raise, so I just nodded, not wanting to attract attention. But it seemed like I realized too late because I heard footsteps before a pocket knife was flung in my direction, missing my head by a mere inch before hitting a nearby tree. I turned my head to see Bree, the girl from 4 running towards me with another knife already in her hand.

Gale flung toward me, covering me while pushing me behind the nearest tree as I got a chance to reach for my bow. _I am just going to use this as defence, I'm not going to kill her unless I absolutely have to._

Gale now had his knife in hand as well, standing in front of my protectively, he slowly moved forward, ready to fight Bree. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy from 4, probably the girl's partner sneaking up to Gale. I watched him raise his spear and just as he was about to throw, my arrow left my bow, piercing him. A brief moment to guilt shocked me as the canon sounded above me. Another one rang right after the first, and I woke from my daze to see that Bree was lying on the ground as well. Gale's face mirrored mine as the fact that he killed someone settled in, we grabbed our stuff and ran as fast as we could away, so that we don't have to watch as the hovercrafts fly in.

We reached a clearing, and I wrapped my arms around Gale's.

"I always thought it wouldn't be that much different from hunting, but it is. I keep seeing images of people who knew them back home, and how devastated they must be, and how much they probably hate me. "

"Same here," I replied, " I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I saw his sneaking up on you and it was instinct, I had to do whatever to protect you."

Hearing those words made Gale hug me closer as he planted kisses onto my forehead in an attempt to calm me.

3 more canons sounded that day, it sounds sick it I was almost relieved.

We both had blood stains on us, so we decided to go wash up in the river that surrounded us. Going in there made me remember the lake back home, of my childhood when I use to go swim with my dad, and it reminded me of the first time I took Gale there. He was the only person I ever took there, it was my secret escape and now it was ours. It took alot for me to decide on bringing him, but I loved him and I wanted him to see it.

We dried up, and was slowly walking back towards the forest to find a place to set up our new camp. Suddenly we heard waves crashing, confused, I turned around, and my eyes widened as I saw the water crashing towards us.

"Run!" I yelled, running towards the forest in full speed. I grabbed onto Gale's hand, as I remembered the last time I ran for my life in here. I couldn't risk losing him again. We ran as fast as we could and when my steps slowed Gale picked me up and ran with my tightly in his arms. At last the waves calmed behind us, Gale ran a couple metres more before setting me down, collapsing beside me.

"The water is slowly expanding," he panted, its going to make the space smaller and smaller."

"Well there's only 4 of us left," I replied, "I guess they wanted to get us closer, and keep it interesting."

I knew that the games was getting down to the last few tributes and the capitol people were more anxious than ever for some good action. Was the water going to expand everyday? Until everyone is enclosed in a tight circle so that we have to fight no matter what? Or even worse, it will expand until there is only water, and whoever manages to outlast the water will be the winner. I kind of hoped for the latter, because I knew both of us were good swimmers.

That night as the anthem played and the faces started to show, I close my eyes when the tributes of 4 showed. I can just imagine how their families are feeling right now, and the cameras are probably pointing right at my face. I felt sick at what I've done, and what the capitol is slowly making me.

I was afraid to sleep that night, in fear that the nightmares will come to haunt me, so I took Gale's hand, telling him to sleep as I took the first guard shift. I watched him sleep, hoping that his sleep can be peaceful. As I saw a cringe appear on his face, I knew those bad thought have not let him along, I kissed him softly, wrapping my hands tighter around his. We couldn't escape our situation, but we can make it better by being here for each other.

**Okay so personally I thought this flowed pretty well. I started typing and it just came pretty naturally to be. I hope you guys like it and I will try to update soon, I've been pretty fast lately right? Anyways please please please send me some reviews, I love you guys and I hope to update in the next week or so.**

xoxo

sweetmelodies021


	9. the victors

**Hello guys :) So i apologize for the late update, i know I said I would try to update more regularly. So, first I gotta say, I've been reading Gale/Madge stories and i'm pretty hooked on that pairing even though I never saw anything between them before. I might write one about them, cuz I think it'll be interesting, but I promise I'll finish this one too. **

**IMPORTANT A/N: so yea in terms of this story, and where it is headed, I would like to know, do you guys want me to wrap it up soon with just a happy ending, or do you want to to continue it into Mockingjay? because I got some requests for me to continue and I have a plan as to how that will go. So please hit me up with what you want to see and as usual thank you guys all so much for reading and reviewing. Oh and while I'm at this I'm aiming for 50 reviews after chapter 10 okay? **

**I don't own anything, enjoy.**

I was woken by the sound of canons, early in the morning when the sun has barely risen, well I can't really tell since the days have been getting shorter as we reach the ending of the games.

There were only two other people left, the girl from 1, Leena, and the boy from 2, Shine. From what I had seen from training, those two had been pretty close, perhaps even lovers during their short lived union. Had they been together when one of them died? Or worse, had they turned their backs on each other already? I secretly hoped that whoever the canon had just rung for had died because of triggering a gamemaker trap, or eating something poisonous. Even though I'm pretty sure that that's not the case. No matter how heartless the careers are and how determined they are to win, I want to believe that they cared about each other enough to at least make the effort to save the other, I wanted desperately to believe that humanity is still here in this cold dark world.

Gale who had been sitting beside our fire, slowly cooking up the last of the meat that we had been able to catch in his snares the previous day, walked over to me, snaking an arm around my waste. "One more," he whispered into my ears.

"Those two, they two careers that were left, they were friends, they were close, but now... odds are that one of them had killed the other." Tears flooded down my eyes as I cried for people I didn't even know. "How can they just do that?" I ask, "How can they have the heart to kill someone they love and care about?" My voice cracked and I struggled to hold back the sobs, I couldn't let the capitol see my weak side, not when I'm so close to winning.

"I don't know," he replied, his eyes glaring at me in a way I know he only does with me around, "I look at you and think that I would rather die than hurt you. But I guess that's how their minds work, brainwashed since they were little to do one thing only. Kill." If we were in the woods back in 12 he would have said way more, making threats on the things that he would do to the capitols when he gets the chance to; but Gale knows better, he bites his tongue.

I lean in to give him a kiss, he kisses me back but pulls away quickly. "Com'on Katniss, one more to go."

Just as we stood up, the forests behind us lit up with fire. Like the water from yesterday, it was meant to gather everyone closer, forcing them to fight to the death.

Nearly getting hit by a fireball, Gale ducks as his hands find mine, and pulls me away from the fire mutts.

We reach the cornucopia and quickly climb on top of it, seeing as it had helped me and Peeta in the previous games. I catch sight of Leena in the opposite direction of me and Gale had just came from. She looks startled and frantic, totally different from the controlled, confident girl I had seen earlier on. I wondered briefly if it had anything to do with Shine, but I let that thought go as I watched her steps get shorter, and eventually she stumbles. Gale had to grab me to prevent me from falling as by instinct I leaned forward towards her. I stared as the fire got to her, wrapping around her as she screams. I feel the need to help her, and I don't know why because she's the only thing standing in the way of Gale winning.

So I just sit there and close my eyes until I hear the canon sounds, and the moment it does the flames die down.

I deep breathe and clutch tighter onto the boy I love.

"We're the only two left, what are we going to do?" I don't try and stop my tears anymore, I don't care about anything other than the boy whose arms are wrapped tightly around me.

"Nothing, we're not going to do anything, see how long the gamekeepers last if we just stay here and try to survive." there's doubt in his voice, because it won't work, we both know it.

"They'll just send in mutts, let them hunt us down until one of us dies, maybe even the both of us."

"Then let them, I'll still do anything I can to protect you."

I don't know what triggered me but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His face met mine half way and we kissed passionately, wrapped tightly against each other as our lips moved against each other.

We were kissing when we heard the waves crashing in, but we didn't care. If anything, we held on tighter, and kissed with more fire.

We didn't break apart when the water reached us, soaking our cloth, right to our skin. I shuddered at the cold, but it was dulled by Gales warmth. The water got higher, and we eventually broke apart.

I see the tears were falling out of Gale's eyes. It was the first time that I had seen them. In all the years that I had known him, he never cried; maybe it was part of the Hawthorne pride, maybe it was the wall he build for himself after the accident that took away both of our fathers.

The water kept rising, and we were both know struggling to swim upwards. We broke through the surface in synchronization and kept tredling.

I felt my arms get tired, and my legs began to move slower.

"Keep going Katniss, don't give up!"

I hear Gale's voice, but it felt distant. He tried to support me but I moved away, convinced that I will be able to make it.

We went on like that for what felt like hours, and just when I feel my body finally giving in to the pain and the numbness, I saw it.

I saw that flash of light, a dot that grew bigger with each second the passes. I thought I was hallucinating, but it was real.

It was a hovercraft, zooming down right towards us.

**Okay, I think that's a good place to leave it. So again tell me where you want the story to go cuz it can go two ways from here. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for any mistakes cuz I kinda rushed this. But I really wanted to get the chapter out because I've had the idea but didn't have the time to type it up. Anyhow, please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies021**


	10. the aftermath

**Hey y'all. So this may or may not be the final chapter. It doesn't really matter because i can just end with this chapter or continue with what happens afterwards, but I'm just letting you guys know that I've been wanting to wrap up this story and start a new one. Thanks for all the reviews so far and I'll see if I find inspiration to continue this into MJ. So yea... i hope you guys read any new stories I post and i love you guys for reading my stuff. i dont own anything.**

I woke up to a strange looking room, my head hurts and it takes me a moment to recall what happened to me. I remember Gale and I in the arena, I remember the water rushing on to us as we kissed... I remembered...

My head hurt when I got to that part as it became harder to remember and everything was fuzzy. There was a hovercraft, there were bright lights flashing all around as the force field of the arena fell apart and then...

it went black.

I sat up quickly as this last memory passed through my head, at least I tried because as soon as I lifted my body, hundreds of tubes that connect machines to me held me down. I heard something stir beside me and notice for the first time the silhouette of a man sitting beside me. As he woke and lifted his head to meet his eyes with mine, I realized that it was Haysmitch.

"Oh, look who's awake," he greeted me with a sly grin.

"You! what did you do? what happened, where am I?" I yelled at him, desperately wanting some answers to why I'm here instead of dying in the arena with Gale, not that I'm complaining about survival. Speaking of which... "Where's Gale?"

"Well good afternoon to you too sweetheart," he replied disapprovingly, "Shouldn't I be hearing a thank you Haysmitch for saving me from dying in the arena first?"

"Not unless you tell me what happened, and again, where's Gale?"

"Lover boy's fine, been awake for a few hours now. But I'll explain to you the situation first. See, since the quarter quell has been announced, there's been a lotta chaos throughout the districts, and some of my friends and I contacted and we planned this whole thing out. Even the gamemakers are involved in this. I knew you'd be able to win, but that doesn't mean that they were going to like you being victor again. We joined forces with district 13 rebels, and planned the rescue missions. There's a revolution starting, and whether you like it or not Katniss, you played the biggest part in starting it."

It took me a few minutes to process the information, I didn't know for sure if I was angry at Haysmitch for keeping all this for me, worried that a revolution is starting, guilty that I started something that could kills so many people, or relieved that the capitol was perhaps finally going to be taken down.

"There's a district 13? So it actually exists?"

"Afraid so sweetheart, we're headed there right now, it was the only place the capitol couldn't control during the war because of their nuclear bombs, so instead they kept it a secret."

"And you kept this all from me because?" there was no anger in my voice this time around, and I see Haysmitch's hard expression soften as he realized I wasn't fighting back.

"It was safer not to, we didn't want the capitol suspecting anything."

I nodded, and Haymitch starting fidgeting a bit, "There's something I have to tell you though, you're not gonna like this but they bombed district 12."

My eyes widened, but whatever words I was going to scream out was cut off by a deep voice coming from the doorway, "Your families fine Catnip, most of the district got out in time. Thanks to Peeta."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, just a small one knowing that hundreds of people, some of which I cared about, had died for me, yet again. I grabbed onto Gale as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You kids catch up," said Haysmitch as he stood up to leave, "We're landing in a few minutes."

"I'm scared," I admitted when Haysmitch was finally out the door.

"Me too Catnip, but it's okay. I'm here and I love, I'll protect you. There's nothing we can't do together.

I don't know what's in store for me, and the rest of Panem, but fire has been catching ever since that first day when I volunteered for my sister, and it has all led to this. Something big was going to happen, and I was going to do whatever I can to make sure the capitol falls, and no more innocent people die for me.

**I'm kinda ehh about this ending, but I decided to kinda keep it similar to the CF ending, the events of MJ basically happens after but I guess with Gale being by her side and obviously Prim doesnt die and they stay together. I honestly still don't get why she blames him for that cuz its not like he set them or anything, he just designed them because he thought that would help the war. ANyways enough rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it. **

**oh and I will be starting a Gale/Madge story soon because I'm kinda shippin them atm. so if you want check that out. loves**

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies**


End file.
